Apparatus and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a touch screen controller, a system including the same, operating the same.
A touch screen controller (TSC) may have scan speed of about 120 Hz to allow a user to smoothly handwrite on a touch screen. A signal input to the TSC from a touch panel includes various types of noise (such as fluorescent light, static electricity, charger, electromagnetic waves, and display) apart from a touch signal. Accordingly, the TSC uses various kinds of analog filters, digital filters, and software algorithms to filter out noise to obtain a pure finger touch signal. The more filters and algorithms are used, the slower a touch signal processing speed. As a result, response speed performance deteriorates. In particular, using a software algorithm leads to more decrease in the processing speed as compared to using a hardware filter, thereby becoming the main cause of performance deterioration.